


以吻封缄

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [73]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Raul X Guti 无差现背，两个人互相亲亲的小片段。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	以吻封缄

01.额头-祝福

那是他们第一次一起被选进国家队，两个半大的孩子跟在老队员后面，努力装作老练的样子，观察着队友的一举一动。他们被分在同一个房间，房门紧紧地关上了，Raul松了一口气，而Guti已经欢呼着跳到大床上去了。

“真不敢相信，那是苏比萨雷塔吗？你看见他了吗？”

“是的，我看到了，”Raul把行李箱打开，开始收拾东西：“我还看到你不脱鞋子就踩到床上。”

Guti的嘴里吐出了几句抱怨，扫兴地爬下来：“你怎么这么淡定。”

Raul懒得理会他，长途跋涉让他有些疲倦，现在他只想洗个澡赶紧睡觉。

但Guti注定不会消停，当Raul躺在床上快要进入梦乡的时候，从隔壁床铺上传来熟悉的声音：“Raul，你睡着了吗？”

Raul从鼻腔里发出迷糊的哼声，他隐约听见被褥的摩擦，Guti转向了他：“你有没有听见奇怪的声音？”

“你是说你的说话声吗.....”

“不是！你仔细听！”

Raul坐起身，在黑暗中使劲睁开眼睛，他当然什么也看不见，只能凭感觉去摸床头的开关，想把灯打开探个究竟。

然而他还没有找到开关，就听见了Guti口中奇怪的声音，那是一种微弱的脆响，像是有人在打响指，或者弹舌，断断续续的，Raul屏住呼吸想听仔细点的时候便悄然无声了，等他再继续摸索的动作，又突然响起，仿佛只和他隔着一层薄薄的墙壁。

Raul的汗毛都要竖起来了，他尖叫一声爬下床，光着脚跳到Guti的床上，在他怀里缩成一团。

接着，他感觉到Guti胸腔的颤动，被他拼命搂住的人爆发出响亮的笑声。

“你要是吓尿裤子了，可别尿在我床上！”

Raul顿了几秒，难以置信的问：“你耍我？”

“哈哈哈哈！你胆子还是这么小！”

如果此时灯是亮着的，Guti一定能看到Raul脸上扭曲的表情，他气的火冒三丈，狠狠的推开他：“你给我等着！”

Guti还在笑，笑到浑身都在抖，床铺也随之不安分的抖动起来。Raul在他的胳膊上不轻不重的锤了一拳，转过身把气呼呼的背影留给他。而他从身后搂着Raul的腰，把脑袋埋到他肩膀上，继续笑。

“你没完没了是不是？”

“哈哈哈哈哈没有，我不笑了，”金发的少年闭上双眼，努力忍住笑意：“我错了，赶紧睡吧，明天还有训练。”

“你别贴那么紧！热死了！”

“谁让你把空调温度调那么高....”

虽然折腾了半宿，但到底是年轻人，第二天的精神状态都格外好，Guti手脚麻利的收拾好背包，反坐在椅子上看Raul换上训练服，红色的球衣胸口绣着西班牙队徽，藏着他们共同的向往。Raul在他面前转了一圈，终于露出了激动的神色：“好看吗？”

Guti点点头，当然好看，不仅仅这件让每一个西班牙球员都魂牵梦绕的衣服好看，穿着它的Raul也是如此光彩夺目。即使他会在晚上被Guti的恶作剧吓到魂不守舍，到了球场上，他仍是那个勇敢的、永远不认输的金童。

Guti的心中腾起一种微妙的自豪感，他冲Raul招了招手：“过来。”

不明所以的Raul听话的走过去，Guti直起身揽住他的脖子，将他拉向自己。Raul弯下腰，前额传来温热的触感，他一同长大的小伙伴带着最真挚的祝福，亲吻了他的额头。

“我等着呢，Raul。”

“什么？”

“等着你为我们带来胜利。”

02.脸颊-亲昵

冬日的雪飘飘悠悠地从天空中落下，掉到Guti金色发丝间，瞬间便融化了，变成了一两滴小水珠。他捧着一杯热咖啡站在街角的商店门口发呆，打扮成圣诞老人的店员往屋檐上挂上彩灯和铃铛。

Guti不像Raul那样怕冷，接近零度的温度里也只穿着一件羊毛衫和外套，股股冷风从袖口吹进去让他哆嗦了一下。他已经在这等了快半个小时了，原本Raul是不可能迟到的，但拥堵的交通令他不得不给Guti发消息，称自己稍微晚一点到。Guti倒不介意再等上半个小时，还嘱咐Raul慢一点，免得刚下车就摔个狗啃泥。

小雪花变大了，密密麻麻连成一片，Guti在考虑要不要买把伞了。这时他看见Raul从街道的尽头走过来，他的爱人果然穿了许多衣服，围巾帽子一应俱全，远远地看去像只摇摇晃晃的小企鹅。地上的积雪让他的脚步有些打滑，他伸出手保持着身体的平衡，然后毫不减速的跑向Guti。

Guti把咖啡杯丢进旁边的垃圾桶里，习惯性地微微下蹲，张开双手，等待Raul扑进他的怀抱。

Raul带着一身雪花和温暖的气息跳到Guti的身上，后者就势抱着他转了一圈，得到他在耳边咯咯的笑声。

商店打开刚挂好的彩灯，照亮了漫天五颜六色的雪，也瞬间照亮了Raul那漂亮的眼瞳，像抓了一把破碎的星光，细细的洒进去。Guti感觉到Raul呼出的热气，戴着针织帽的少年在他的脸上飞快地亲了一口，于是所有的寒意都消散在这一亲昵的吻里。

Guti将他放下来，握住了他的手，他发现Raul没有戴手套，有些诧异：“你又把手套忘在家里了？”

Raul嗯嗯的应着，不好意思地摸了摸发红的鼻尖，他没有告诉Guti他是故意的，戴着手套的牵手对他来说总少了点感觉。

这一年中最重要的纪念日，他们一起漫步在雪花纷飞的圣诞集市中，璀璨映照着琳琅满目的工艺品，烤栗子和巧克力的香味飘在空气中，五花八门的圣诞装饰品互相碰撞着，发出阵阵脆响。Guti放弃了买把伞的念头，任凭那些纯白色的雪坠在他们的发梢上，鞋底把积雪踩的吱嘎吱嘎响，两行脚印深深浅浅的拖了一路。

03.嘴唇-热爱

Guti不知道Raul对那些亮闪闪的星星、彩带和各种气球到底有什么执念，反正Raul执意要用它们把客厅装扮成了一个大型礼物盒。高大的圣诞树上挂满了圣诞袜和糖果，绕着长长的彩灯，底下摆着大大小小的礼物和房屋模型，耶稣和圣母的小泥雕从房屋窗口探出头来。在Raul哼着走调的圣诞颂，布置这一切的时候，Guti端上了各种Raul最爱吃的甜点，从硬杏仁糖到软牛轧糖，再到猪油饼和缤纷的棉花糖。当然，摆在餐桌正中间的是一大盘葡萄，每一个都洗的干干净净，晶莹剔透。

Guti拍了几十张照片，有一半是葡萄，另一半是Raul。

放下相机，他催促道：“还有五分钟。”

Raul打开圣诞树上的小彩灯，然后又匆匆忙忙地去开电视。这一举动让Guti偷偷翻了一个白眼：“你每年都要听吗？”

“当然，那可是国王的演讲。”

“等咱们拿了冠军，你能当面听他演讲，还能和他握手呢！”

虽然现在并不是所有西班牙人都会听国王的平安夜演讲了，但Raul依旧坚持这个习惯，甚至会兴致勃勃地八卦国王穿了什么衣服，背景的装饰有什么改变，Guti自然是左耳朵进，右耳朵出。比起国王，他更关心Raul什么时候能停下他手头的活儿，乖乖坐到桌前——要知道他可是费了好大力气才劝说Raul和他一起在家过圣诞节，而不是出去到处玩。

格外喜欢热闹氛围的Raul总算坐在了Guti对面，把几颗棉花糖丢进嘴里，像只满足的狐狸般弯起眼睛笑了，说：“这是昨天我们买的吗？”

“对，我就说很好吃吧？”

“那这些呢？”Raul指着牛轧糖和杏仁糖问道。

“这些是我自己做的，”Guti得意地一挑眉：“要不要夸我两句？”

Raul嚼着糖果，含糊不清地说了句什么，Guti只好当成是夸自己的话了。他看了看手表，告诉Raul：“还有三十秒。”

三十秒后，教堂敲响了大钟。庄严、肃穆的钟声回荡在马德里的上空，每一个钟声之间的停顿里，都能听见来自太阳门广场的欢呼。Raul飞快地拿起一颗葡萄，剥了皮塞进口中，感受酸酸甜甜的果肉融化在唇齿间。

每敲一下钟，他们便一起吃下一颗葡萄，Raul不敢有一点怠慢，尽管他很想抱怨Guti买的葡萄似乎酸了点，但光是吞咽和吐掉葡萄籽就足以令他有些手忙脚乱了。

Guti也好不到哪里去，他的嘴里含了两三个葡萄，让脸颊鼓出一块，那些葡萄差点酸掉了他的牙。他的痛苦表情成功逗笑了Raul，黑发的少年一边拽着餐巾纸擦掉嘴边的葡萄汁，一边哼哼唧唧地笑起来。

第十二个钟声落下，新的一年就这么平静的到来了。Guti咽下了最后一口葡萄，他抬起头，发现Raul正盯着他，莫名地问：“怎么了？”

“是新的一年了，Chema，我觉得我们应该说说自己的愿望。”

“你不是说愿望说出来就不灵了吗？”

Raul似乎有些紧张，犹豫着站起身，说道：“不，新年愿望要说出来才会灵验。”

Guti的胃部有片刻的痉挛，他用发抖的指尖抓紧了桌子的边缘，也站起来，和Raul四目相对。他意识到Raul要说些非常、非常重要的东西，在这个非常重要的时刻。

Raul缓缓开口：“我想比上一年进更多的球，拿更多的冠军，获得更多的奖杯.....”

Guti傻傻地望着他，不知道他还会说什么。

“还有，还有——”

“还有，比上一年更爱你。”

Raul向前倾身，捧着Guti的脸，吻上了他的嘴唇。糖果和葡萄残留的酸甜味弥漫开来，这是他们在世纪之初，新年伊始的第一个吻，蕴含着露骨的爱意，像圣诞的烟火，烧尽了过去一年的小缺憾，留下一地的美满。

04.手腕-渴望

Raul注意到那个又高又飘的长传球，带着全场所有人的视线一同飞过来，他相信自己的脚法，准备稳稳地接住它。可闯入视野的金色破坏了他的预判，那是Guti在为他做策应，吸引防守队员。他们的配合是那么的默契，他能从Raul的一个眼神里看出他想射门还是想传球。

但Raul没有停住那个本应该停住的球，他的脚步滑了一下，足球擦过鞋尖坠到草皮上，然后弹出了边线。而他自己也因为分神被对手撞倒，滚了一圈。

裁判鸣哨了，对手骂他假摔，队友冲过来维护他，场上嘘声一片。

Raul坐在地上，撞击让他出现了短暂的耳鸣。在嗡嗡声中，Guti的声音却格外清晰。他在和裁判争辩，要求给对方黄牌。

昨天，他也用这样的声音告诉Raul：“他们没有瞎编。”

Raul忽然觉得很无力，一个赛季颗粒无收的结局都没有让他如此疲惫。他正式做了队长，把球队的担子都揽在了自己的身上，尽管不那么容易，他也留有一丝慰藉，因为Guti还在他的身边。

直到他被突如其来的转会传闻砸晕，忐忑又故作轻松的对Guti说：“这些媒体又在瞎编了。”

如果不是瞎编，Guti的名字怎么会和那些陌生的球队联系在一起？

Raul被队友扶起来，摆手表示自己没事。短暂的混乱后，比赛继续进行。但无论如何Raul也无法百分之百集中精力了，Guti起码有那么一瞬间萌生了去意，至于是国内的球队，还是国外的球队，他不清楚，也不在乎。离开了Real Madrid，任何球队对他来说都没有区别。

Raul不知道该放他离开，还是该劝他留下。如果是劝说，哪种方式才显得不那么自私？

混乱的思绪让他在接下的比赛中发挥不佳，错失了一些机会。时间一点点流逝，比分还是胶着的0比0，Real Madrid似乎要带着1分回家了。

终场前他们拿到了一个位置不错的任意球，英国人的圆月弯刀将皮球精准的送进禁区，Guti高高跃起，抢到了球，然后甩头将它顶了球门。

伯纳乌球场陷入了沸腾，队友们纷纷拥住Guti，将金发的队副围在中间，然后一起摔在草皮上。Raul迟了一步，没能挤进人堆，只能拍拍最上面球员的背。

疯狂的庆祝持续了一分多钟，大家才一个接着一个爬起来回到自己的半场。

“你们倒是拉我一把啊！”Guti可怜巴巴地喘着气，撑着胳膊肘艰难的起身，一抬眼就看到了面前的人。

Raul居高临下的望着他，球场的灯光描摹出他的脸部轮廓，那双眼睛里藏着不符合这欢庆场合的清烟一般的失落。

他的笑容僵了一下，还未询问出了什么事，Raul就伸手拽住了他的胳膊，Guti没有多想，借着这份力从草地上爬起来。

Raul没有如他预料的那样给他一个拥抱，或者放手离开，而是在他收回手的一刹那，侧过脸亲吻了他内侧的手腕。

在严格意义上，那并不算一个吻，因为它发生的太快，太隐蔽了，它诉说着一些沉默的渴望。Raul不擅长表达自己的脆弱，但Guti心下了然，Raul渴望他留下来，渴望他们能一起共担风雨。

后来Guti还是留下来了，并且一留就是许多年。他经常开着玩笑说Raul有点自私，就想把他绑在自己身边，真不讲道理。

Raul回答他：爱情有时候就是如此自私。

05手背-尊敬

Guti不知道从什么时候起丰收女神像就不再允许球员攀爬了，对此他颇有微词。在大巴车上就对着工作人员软磨硬泡，说打扮成保安也行。

“可能是女神像年久失修，不堪重负.....”

“我能有多重啊！”

Raul上下瞄了他一眼，没敢说话。

他的抱怨自然是没用，最后只能撅着嘴抱着队旗等在一边，Raul正听着工作人员告诉他各种注意事项，两位保安在旁边检查设备。一切准备完毕后，Guti把队旗递给他。

Raul笑着说了句谢谢，他的眼中流淌着柔美的光，像沉静的一汪泉水，Guti一时间竟然忘记松开。直到升降机开始启动，他才微微欠身，弯下腰吻了吻Raul的手背。他充满敬意的爱在此刻喷涌而出，却永远匮于昨日，胜过今朝。

Guti竟开始感激这个规定，因为Raul成了唯一一个能够登上雕像的人。Guti喜欢这种“唯一感”，他可以和任何一个最普通的球迷一样，对Raul顶礼膜拜。

升降台缓缓把Raul托到高处，他并没有如舞台演员那样造作的打光，可他耀眼的如镶嵌在王冠上的钻石，是上帝赐给马德里的珍贵宝物，将原本平淡的仪式赋予了一层神圣的意味，丝毫不亚于一位伟大国王的加冕典礼。

Guti和队友们站在一起，默默地仰望着Raul。他想起Raul在某个圣诞节吻他，说爱他，许下有关他的心愿，但他却没有效仿。实际上他根本不需要再提出什么要求了，Raul只要进球，取胜，把冠军奖杯带回马德里，就已经实现了自己所有的愿景。

他曾经用满腔热血和一颗赤诚的心为皇马描绘着一个令人叹惋的童话，现在Raul也用他自私的吻和无私的爱，走进了这个童话。

在童话里，Raul可以是他的君主，他的王子，也可以是他的臣民，他的骑士。甚至是他的教皇，他的神祗。他可以有各种身份，而Guti在各种身份上都一如既往的爱他。

当然，他最爱的身份还是 ** **他的队长**** ，颇具几分英雄主义的色彩，Raul虽然怕鬼，畏寒，可从来不怕做一位英雄，他能为丰收女神和这片土地带来一个又一个奇迹。

Guti突然找到了初入国家队时的那份自豪感，这么多人仰望着他，而他是属于他的。

他们被Real Madrid紧紧地系在一起，坚韧的纽带化作一个个吻，编织出了不朽的爱的长诗。

END


End file.
